The invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method of diagnosing the semiconductor device and particularly, to a semiconductor device and a method of diagnosing the semiconductor device including a self-diagnosis function of a non-volatile memory.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-159149 discloses a system LSI including a test circuit for testing Read Only Memory (ROM) at high speed. The test circuit inputs the test address generated by an address generating circuit into ROM and compresses the data output from the ROM corresponding to the input address in a Multiple Input Signature Register (MISR). The data compressed by the MISR is output outside the LSI and compared with the expected value in an external tester.